1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of intimate apparel, and more particularly to a brassiere having easily detachable and interchangeable cups.
2. Description of the Related Art
Brassieres themselves are a very mature art, dating to the early 19th century in the US alone. However, there remains a need in the art for a brassiere having removable cups and a set including a brassiere frame to which one of several removable cups may be attached, to select among various fashion selections, and/or chose from among plural size and shapes of cup for the various effects these provide to the wearer.